medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Walther P38
The Walther P38 is a German handgun featured in ''Medal of Honor'', Medal of Honor: Underground, Medal of Honor: Frontline and Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. In Heroes and Heroes 2 the P38 is replaced by Luger and in Airborne it is replaced by Mauser C96. The Walther P38 was developed as a replacement for the Luger PO8 and entered service in 1938. After the war the P38 entered service in the West-German armed forces as P1. From an engineering perspective the P38 was a semi-automatic pistol design that introduced technical features that are found in other semi-automatic pistols like the Beretta 92. ''Medal of Honor'' and Medal of Honor: Underground In Medal of Honor, Walther P38 is used during three levels, The Rooftops of Dachsmag, The Hunter's Den and Dive!. It has short recoil and is a very accurate gun overall. The Walther makes gradually less noise then the Colt .45. It is the very first side-arm the player starts out with in the Underground, supplied by Manon's brother, Jacques. It holds a capacity of 8 rounds, 1 more than the M1911, and it has the much greater power and fire rate, making the M1911 essentially inferior. The weapon also appears in Underground's multiplayer. WaltherP38.png|Walther P38 in Medal of Honor ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, ''Spearhead and Breakthrough The Walther P-38 makes it's return in Allied Assault. It is the standard side-arm of the German forces in both singleplayer and multiplayer. In Single player, the Walther P-38 is found in use with German Tanker crew men, German maintenance crews, scientist and Army officers. It can be used by Powell but only through hacking. In Multiplayer, the P-38 is the sidearm of every class in the German team's selection menu. It is a potent sidearm, carrying 1 more round than the Colt, though doing less damage than it due to the weaker 9mm cartridge. The P-38 also appears in both of the expansion packs as well. P38 MoHAA.jpg|Walther P38 in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. p38 model.jpg|Model. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline The Walther P38 is featured once again and the last time in series as the official German sidearm. It is used by very large number of German soldiers, from harbor workers to MG operators. It is first usable in the level Riding Out the Storm where the player picks one up upon boarding Sturmgeist's train. It is good for getting the player out of a bad reloading situation, though it will perform poorly outside of close range. P-38 MOHF.jpg|Walther P38 in ''Medal of Honor: Frontline. P38 Frontline Remastered.jpeg|Walther P38 in the Remastered edition. P38 FrontlineR Reload.jpg|Reload. P38 Iron sights.jpg|Iron sights. MOHF.walther.jpg Medal of Honor: Infiltrator The Walther P38 is only seen used by enemy officers. One shot is able to remove 4 HP from the player and has very low range. Afrika officer.jpg Trivia *In Medal of Honor: Frontline, any German with a P38 will always hold it with their left hand. Category:Handguns Category:Medal of Honor Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:German Weapons